Entrevistando o Pessoal do Death Note 8D
by Kimihiro Tomoyo
Summary: Eh o sequinte cambada: Eu tava sem nada pra fazer entaum decidi escrever essa Fic 8D TENTATIVA de humor u.u'[CAP 2: Vcs podem me dar alguma sugestão de perguntas pro 2o cap.?]


**AEEEEE!!!\o/...minha primeira fic .,Toh tão emocionadinha...**

**Então.**

**Leiam primeiro e me matem depois ''**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note não me pertence ta?u.u...soh o Raito D_

_MENINAS TIREM O OLHO ELE EH MEU!!!!_

**Vamos começar com essa porcaria u.u**

Tomoyo: Ola á todos!eu sou Tomoyo e vou ser a sua apresentadora essa noite.Bem vindos ao TOMOYO SHOW!!!!!!!o/

Plaquinha: "Aplausos"

Plateia: aplaudindo 8D

Tomoyo: esta noite recebemos o pessoal do magnífico anime/manga Death Note o

Plateia: EEEEEEEEE!!! \o/

Tomoyo: agora, aplausos para ele!,ele é um psicopata-filhinho-do-papai: YAGAMI RAITOOOOOO!!!!o/

Raito: entra é um desprazer muito grande estar aqui u.u

Tomoyo: Ele não é lindo? baba

Raito: ¬¬

Tomoyo: ele olhou pra mim...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!desmaia X.X

Raito: ù.u tenha a santa paciência...

Figurante: espeta a Tomoyo com uma vara

Tomoyo: acorda e.e não fui eu...

Raito: senta no sofá com o Death note na mão

Tomoyo: ah...sim...agora,aplausos pra ele...detetive-com-cara-de-maconheiro: L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o/

L: entra com as mãos nos bolso e.e

Tomoyo: bem vindo!

L: senta daquele jeito que já sabemos u.u e.e

Raito: olha pro L OO' ...esconde o Death Note

Tomoyo: agora...vamos receber a personagem que eu mais odeio è.é...ela...ladra-assasina-e-oxigenada: Amane Misa...ù.ú

Misa: entra com um sorriso de doente mental D OLA!!!MISA-MISA ACABOU DE CHEGA!!!

Tomoyo: Toh vendo ¬¬

Misa: abraça o Raito RAITO-KUN!!!.

Tomoyo: dando um cascudo na Misa ù.ú SAI DE PERTO DELE SUA VACA!!!!

Misa: T.T

Raito: ù.u Inuteis...

Near/Mello: chegam e.e

Takada: entra pulando em cima do Raito RAITO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Tomoyo: OUTRA NÃO!!Ò.Ó dah um cascudo na Takada

Takada: T.T

Tomoyo: Vamos começar com as perguntas:

**Raito...porque vc quer melhorar o mundo? **_(N/A: pergunta idiota eu sei u.u)_

Raito: Porque eu odeio,odeio aqueles que não seguem as leis.odeio aqueles que furam fila.odeio aqueles que tiram notas baixas eeeee...porque eu queria aparecer na Tv 8D

Tomoyo: Tinha jeitos mais fáceis de entrar na Tv...já tentou o Reallity Show?8D

L: Yagami...por essa resposta suas chances de ser o Kira aumentaram para 8 milhões u.u

Tomoyo: ele eh o Kira espertalhão!num viu o ultimo episodio?¬¬

L: não eu morro antes u.u

Tomoyo: --''

Near: brincando com uma Barbie Fashion Fever 8D

Mello: comendo uma barra de chocolate

Tomoyo: Proxima pergunta:

**Mello...quais são os seus sentimentos pelo Near?D**

Mello: Ò.Ó ODIOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!EU ODEIO ESSE VIADO COM CABELO BRANCO!!!!!

Near: Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível meu caro Mello u.u brincando com a Barbie

Mello: tira a barbie das mãos do Near Ò.Ó E AGORA??

Near: Minha barbie!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!T-T

Mello: eu venci!!8D

Near: foguinho nos olhos SEU OXIGENADO FILHO DA PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!ò.ó

Mello/Near: começam a brigar rolando no chão

L: coçando a orelha

Tomoyo: SEM BARRACOS NO MEU PROGRAMA!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

Misa: Misa-Misa acha que devia mudar o nome do programa para "casos de família".

Tomoyo: ninguém pediu a sua opinião loira burra ù.ú

Misa: T.T

Raito: olhando os dois brigarem e.e

Tomoyo: T-T aff...ninguém merece...chama o comercial ai ô menino! tomando duas aspirinas

------HORA DO JABÁ-----

Homem: olhando a mulher do vizinho °.° hehe...

Mulher: ¬¬ O que se ta fazendo amaldiçoado?Desgraçado,infeliz?Diabo do meu ódio?¬¬

Homem: Nada meu amor "

Mulher: hump...vira e vai embora

_Ei você!_

Homem: eu?o.o

_Cansado de ficar so olhando a gostosa do vizinho?_

Homem: Sim o.o

_Cansado de dormir com o mesmo Jaburu-que-chama-de-mulher toda a noite?_

Homem: Sim o.o

_Pois seus problemas acabaram!_

_Chegou o super: Quero-ter-uma-mulher-gostosa!_

Homem: Uau o.o

_É so tomar duas doses desse super produto toda noite, que sua mulher vai esta como no primeiro encontro _

Homem: toma duas doses BLERGH!tem gosto de estrume X.X

_Pode ter gosto ruim mas os resultados são muito bons_

Mulher: è.é que ta olhando?

Homem: o.o

Mulher: vira uma mulher pra lá de gostosa

Homem: UAU MUIÉ!!o.o

_Compre o seu "Quero-ter-uma-mulher-gostosa!"_

_Mais um produto das organizações Tabajaaaaaara. 8D_

_----_FIM DO JABÁ----

Tomoyo: Voltamos com o TOMOYO SHOW!!-.-''

Plaquinha: "Cri,cri,cri..."

Plateia: Cri,Cri,cri...

Tomoyo: bate com uma vassoura na plaquinha è.é esse troço quebro!

Plaquinha: "Aplausos"

Plateia: aplaudindo 8D

Tomoyo: melhor u.u...bom...próxima pergunta:

**Ryuuzaki-san...ou L...ou Hyuuga...bom vcs me entenderam u.u...Qual eh seu verdadeiro nome?**

Todos: O.O ((silencio...))

Misa: Misa-misa saber o nome dele 8D

Tomoyo: Calada!eu perguntei pro Detetive L não pra Misa-cérebro-de-minhoca ¬¬

Misa: T.T

L: não vão querer ouvir...u.u

Raito: Ah queremos sim...è.é puxa o Death Note e uma caneta

L: O nome não pode ser captado por ouvidos humanos u.u

Tomoyo: Pode falar a gente agüenta! 8D

L: tudo bem...Eu me chamo...

--------PROGRAMA INTERROMPIDO POR PROBLEMAS TECNICOS--------

-------AGORA VOLTAMOS COM NOSSO PROGRAMA----------

Tomoyo: OoO saindo espuma do ouvido

Near: rolando no chão AHHHHHH!!TO SURDOOOO!!! 

Mello: morto X.X

Takada: morta X.X

Misa: -.-'' Misa-misa já sabia

Raito: o.o ...BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!risada do mal XP É O SEU FIM L!!!!!!!Ò.Ó(N/A: Bom...o L já morreu...como alguém pode morrer duas vezes?--'') pega a caneta e escreve o nome verdadeiro do L no caderno ò.ó BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...para de escrever...o.o...não...quem tem um nome desses já sofre demais u.u

Tomoyo: ainda em estado de choque O.O er...vamos continuar...""

**Misa e Mello...Vcs sao parentes? xD**

Misa: que q eh isso?Que coisa Horrivél!o.o

Mello: Porque vc acha isso?¬¬

Tomoyo: Vcs sao loiros...e eu tava sem mas nada pra perguntar u.u"

Mello: soh por isso?Soh porque somos loiros isso nao quer dizer que somos parentes u.u

Near: Vcs tambem sao burros u.u brincando com o cabelo

Mello: quer brigar?¬¬ mostra o punho

Tomoyo: Sem barracos no meu progama ù.ú

Raito: er...

Tomoyo: Fale meu amor!.

Raito: gota ¬¬ er...soh porque alguem compra a mesma tintura de cabelo nao quer dizer que eles sao parentes ¬¬

Tomoyo: . Tem razão

Outros: ''¬¬ gota geral

Tomoyo: Proxima perguntaaa o/

**L,se vc fosse um animal...que animal vc seria?xD**

Tomoyo: Falta de criatividade eh uma coisa seria '

L: un...pensando...acho que um guaxinim..

Tomoyo: Porque?o.o

L: Porque ele pareçe o Zorro 8D

Outros: gota --''

Tomoyo: -- puxa uma corda e o L cai num poço

L: caindo

Tomoyo: Aki eh assim: Quem fala besteira cai no poço u.u

Misa: Misa-Misa achar esse sistema legal

Tomoyo: puxa uma corda e a Misa cai no poço

Misa: caindo MAS O QUE A MISA-MISA FEZ AGORAAAAaaa????

Tomoyo: Abriu a boca ù.u

**Continua no próximo episodio...**

**Coisinha ridicula neh?-.-'' bom...eu nao posso fazer o proximo capitulo porque eu sofro de uma grave doença chamada: Falta de Criatividade. u.u**

**E um Apelo da autora...**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!T.T**

**E com eles sugestoes de perguntas pra os nossos personagens...**

**As melhores perguntas serao publicadas 8D**

**Plateia: AEEEEEEEE!!!!\o/**

**Misa: AEEEEEEEE!!!\o/**

**¬¬**

**Misa: o.o''**

**Bom...continuando...Desculpem Fãs da Amane Misa...mas ao contrario de vcs...eu odeio ela 8D**

**Death Note eh genial nao eh?Eh o que eu sempre digo: "Se um estudante quer matar...de um caderno á ele u.u"**

**Eh melhor eu parar por aki ''**

**Tiro no coração pra vcs e ate o proximo capitulo '**

Diretor: CORTA!

Eu: pega um charuto e começa a fumar enguanto conta o dinheiro


End file.
